


Как ухаживать за хоббитом

by ho_ra



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Awkwardness, Failing courting, Fluff, Kink Meme, M/M, Thilbo, bagginshield
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ho_ra/pseuds/ho_ra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Торин идет за советом к Балину, Бильбо остается в неведении, а Гэндальф наслаждается ситуацией и бросает двусмысленные замечания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как ухаживать за хоббитом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How To Court A Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/598857) by [stravaganza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stravaganza/pseuds/stravaganza). 



Сначала он пытался извиниться перед маленьким хоббитом, оказавшим такую помощь, которую Торин и мог от него ожидать - спасение его жизни. Торин признался, что сожалеет об обидных словах, и обнял половинчика, но с того момента все покатилось под откос.  
Не единожды Торин пытался украдкой прикоснуться к хоббиту, иногда после теплых слов. Но нельзя раз за разом повторять один и тот же комплимент, не вызывая подозрений. К тому же они не зря наняли взломщика. К счастью, Бильбо никак не показывал свою осведомленность относительно поведения Торина. Пока что.  
Однако Гэндальфу, казалось, даже было весело каждый раз наблюдать за тем, как Торин говорил с Бильбо, и чуть позже стало ясно, что волшебник его раскусил. А гордость не позволяла гному признать, что ему нужна небольшая, по его мнению, помощь.  
В тот раз, когда Торин сделал комплимент росту хоббита, оказавшийся не таким уж и хорошим, гном притворился, что не заметил приглушенного смеха. Или осуждающего фырканья, когда он что-то сказал про ступни Бильбо. И уж точно он проигнорировал громкий хохот в тот раз, когда объявил о своем желании залечь в хоббичью нору, раз они такие уютные, а в особенности в нору Бильбо. Признаться, Торин не сразу понял, что настолько смешного было в его словах.  
После того случая Гэндальф и сам стал шутить - о том, что меч Торина, несомненно, больше меча Бильбо, а один раз даже сделал комплимент хоббиту, который "научился ездить верхом" - и все это с озорной искрой во взгляде.  
Хоббит вроде всего этого и не замечал, а Торин каждый раз радовался, когда их разговор кончался мирно, что для Короля гномов это было настоящим триумфом.  
После нескольких дней пребывания в доме Беорна Торин разозлился на свои неудачи. Он же, в конце концов, Король! Не он должен обхаживать - это остальные обязаны добиваться его внимания. По крайней мере, так было в прошлом. А сейчас он вдали от дома, от трона, и никогда бы не подумал, что флирт с хоббитом будет занимать его мысли.  
С огромной неохотой Торин обратился за советом к Балину, не доверяя больше никому из гномов - остальным не хватало проницательности, зато жажды к сплетням было с избытком. А к Гэндальфу он бы не подошел и под страхом смерти. Узнав о проблеме, его старый друг рассмеялся и задумчиво погладил бороду в той манере, в которой он всегда это делает, как уже знал Торин, когда доволен.  
\- Я уж решил, что ты будешь кружить вокруг бедняжки до конца путешествия, - сказал Балин с понимающей интонацией, и Торину захотелось узнать - то ли Гэндальф проболтался, то ли все настолько очевидно.  
\- Что мне делать? Как лучше всего ухаживать за хоббитом? - нетерпеливо спросил Торин и обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, как Бильбо и Ори упражняются с мечами вместе с Двалином, который мог легко и с насмешкой управиться с обоими.  
С немалым восхищением Торин наблюдал, как Бильбо проскользнул между ног Двалина и, к великому удивлению здоровяка, ударил того по спине плоской стороной меча.  
Вздох Балина заставил его обернуться, а легкая улыбка - нахмуриться. Разве непонятно, что сейчас не время шуток?  
\- Торин, хоббиты - неприхотливый народ и, вероятно, самый простой из всех, которых ты когда-либо встречал. Тебе достаточно с ним поговорить.  
\- Но что если он не ответит взаимностью? - спросил Торин.  
Балин посмотрел на него так, как делал это, еще когда Торин был ребенком, а он занимался его обучением. Торин кивнул, молча признавая, что ведет себя по-детски. Если его намерения не найдут ответа, то он поведет себя как настоящий король и оставит бедного половинчика в покое.  
«Хорошо», - решил он, поднимаясь и направляясь к Бильбо. Тренировка как раз подошла к концу, и Торин счел момент подходящим. Хоббит наслаждался кружкой эля, утоляя жажду после упражнений, а Ори и Двалин пошли к овцам Беорна, чтобы попросить у них что-нибудь перекусить.  
\- Неплохой прием, - начал Торин, отвернувшись к окну и не смотря на хоббита. - Пригодится, если нам придется сражаться с эльфами.  
Бильбо подавился, и гном захотел дать себе подзатыльник. Не так уж и плохо он начал разговор!  
Они постояли молча, а когда Бильбо открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, Торин повернулся к нему и предложил:  
\- Давай прогуляемся по саду. Я заметил, что тебе нравятся цветы.  
От удивления Бильбо согласился. Он улыбнулся, довольный, что Торин обратил внимание на нечто иное, чем отсутствие у хоббита воинских умений, или сколько раз половинчик жаловался, что ему приходилось спать на земле. Некоторое время они шли в тишине. Торин заговорил, когда Бильбо наклонился потрогать лепестки.  
\- Ты мне нравишься, - сказал гном. Бильбо обернулся и поднял бровь, лицо его ясно говорило: "Ну и момент ты выбрал".  
\- Это так. Я пытался найти способ, показать тебе свое жела... - нет, надо другое слово. - Свою привязанность. Но гномы не славятся романтичными поступками. Самое романтичное, что я могу сделать - сравнить тебя с драгоценными камнями и золотом, но я уверен, что хоббит предпочтет, чтобы его сравнили с вкусным обедом и уютным домом.  
Король обернулся к Бильбо, опустился перед ним на колени так, что его лоб был на уровне шеи хоббита:  
\- Ты окажешь мне честь, если согласишься стать моим партнером.  
Кажется, даже воздух застыл на несколько мгновений, но затем его сотряс легкий смех половинчика. Торин не знал, обидеться ему или подождать.  
\- Я тоже сочту это за честь. Счел бы, если не был причиной этих великих мучений, - ответил Бильбо, хитро улыбаясь.  
После длинной паузы Торин наконец спросил:  
\- И как давно ты знаешь?  
Бильбо закатил глаза и опустил взгляд, все еще улыбаясь, но уже застенчиво:  
\- С тех пор как Гэндальф рассказал.  
Бильбо не сказал Торину, что сразу после неосознанно грубой попытки гнома завести разговор, он нажаловался волшебнику. Гном вздохнул - он должен был догадаться, что Гэндальф не останется в стороне.  
\- И ты даже не подумал мне об этом сообщить? - спросил он.  
Бильбо открыто улыбнулся:  
\- Зачем? Было весело наблюдать, как ты себя изводишь. Ты в курсе, что ничего не смыслишь в ухаживаниях?  
Торин поднял голову и кивнул, улыбаясь в ответ. Он положил руки на пояс хоббита, притягивая его ближе:  
\- Поверь, я в курсе.


End file.
